Alexander Pearce
'Alexander Pearce' Alexander 'Alex' Pearce, was born on the 12th of May 1982. He is an American News Anchor, and co-founder of the San Andreas Network. Alexander has gained copious amounts of awards in his profession, streaming from best written article (2003), to best anchor of the year (2005) . Alexander currently resides in Los Santos, Co owning the San Andreas Network entertainment, and news company. Early Life Alexander Pearce was born on the 12th of May 1982, born with what's now call ADD ( Attention Deficit Disorder). He was born at the LA Women's Hospital at a healthy weight of 3000 grams. To the doctors all seemed normal, and they could not pick up on his disorder at such a young age. But as Alexander's school life began, something became very apparent that he was not acting like a normal child. Violent outbursts, and constant talking forced Alex to be kicked out from three schools. His parents did not know why, and took him to the doctor's where he was diagnosed with ADD. After finding out the disorder, Alexander's parents cracked under the pressure, and separated. Shortly after the separation, Alex's parents divorced, and settled on who got what. Alexander ended up living with his father, and brother Darren Pearce. By the time this had all occurred Alex was no older than 12. Highschool life By age 12 Alexander's parents were divorced, he had been expelled from three schools, and moved eight times. Alexander's now small family settled in Miami, where Alex would attend the local highschool. When they first arrive Alex, and Darren stayed very close at school, but when Darren's Athletic ability pushed him into the cool group Alex was all on his own. Alex left on his own began being bullied, by the very people his brother hung out with. It seemed as though at this time the world had turned on Alex, and once again he had no reason to live. He had been contemplating for weeks on what to do, he thought through everything, and could only decide that he would end his life. On the day Alexander had decided he would attempt to take his life once more he stumbled across a poster in the halls of the school. The poster read " School News Club- Now looking for new members. " Alex says that for some reason he could not stop staring at the poster, almost as if it had been miraclously placed there. At this point in his life, many may have asked why he decided not to end his life, and instead sign up for the club. " Well I thought why not? There's a chance If I do this I feel better, hell I may even make some money!" (Alexander Pearce) At the end of his school life Alex had earned a scholar ship to Harvard University, but turned it down to take up a journalism course in the local Community College. College, and Adulthood After all his struggles Alex had finally succeeded. Battling his disorder, and defeating the odds Alex earned a degree in journalism. He quickly applied after college to the small local paper, that branched from the large news company MNN (Miami News Network). After a year working in the company Alex applied for columnist, and got the job. He wrote small pieces about his life and struggles, with heart warming comments, and quotes. His column touched the readers, and he was approached by the owner of the company. The Owner offered him a new job, a job working as an Anchor for the News Network. Alex took the job hurriedly not thinking the long term complications through. While working for the company as an anchor the business slowly declined. Though the business decline Alex's Career Soared, as he won many awards for his journalistic, and Anchor work. Alex Meet one of his lifetime friends at the company Dale Harm. Nicknamed the Miami Vice boys, the two ventured further, and created their own news Network In Los Santos.